Newspaper Jam
by MelloYelloandSheepyNear
Summary: When a girl claiming to be from the newspaper club comes to interview the team, what can come from it? OCxAida, Yaoi and Yuri, Rated M for later chapters, male and female OCs wanted to be part of newspaper club! Please send them by PM!
1. Enter Sango Hinamori!

First OC story! When you send your OCs, please send them in this format:

Name:

School year:

Position in club (owner, editor, reporter, etc):

Appearance (height, build, hair, etc):

General personality (give me as much as possible):

Anyone wanting to know about Sango, feel free to ask! On to the story! - Sheepy Near

Practice was in full swing that day. Riko stood at the bleachers of the gym, eyebrow twitching as she counted each misstep and hesitation. She knew they were getting tired, that it'd been a rough session today, but dammit! With a game against Kaijo tomorrow, they needed all the practice they could get. It wasn't a serious game, more like a joint practice than anything, but Riko would die before she let her team get outshined. Lips poised at her whistle, she set to blow, but the ear piercing shriek was stopped by another sound; soft, almost timid, knocking at the gym doors. Who would be knocking at the doors?! Reluctantly taking her eyes of the boys, she jogged over to the doors. The knocking had ceased, but she poked her head outside to check... And was met face to chest with a very tall girl. Hastily, Riko adjusted her line of sight to catch the girl's green eyes, wide and almost terrifyingly shy. "Um, yes, hello?"

"Was that you knocking? I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of training right now." Riko replied, annoyed at the interruption.

The girl took a breath to steel her nerves and shakingly held up a camera. "I'm sorry, I'm with the newspaper club, to do a report on the team..." She trailed off, seemingly already have given up the cause. Riko took a second to glance behind her. The team, believing her to not be looking, had collapsed in various positions, each looking deader than the next. Even Kuroko looked dog tired. Feeling a pang of pity in her chest, she brought her eyes back to the girl and swept her gaze down her as well. She had magenta hair, pulled childishly back into pigtails with pink bows on either side of her head. Shaky green eyes blinked rapidly and full peach lips trembled. She was heavy set, wide in the hips, waist, and chest areas.

'A double D cup,' Riko thought venomously. 'She's nervous meeting new people, she should calm down after a while. She also...has asthma?' A quick look at the inhaler poking out of her book bag proved it. There was no malice about the girl, but the heavy aura of unhealth and broken dreams seemed to weigh her down.

"Fine, come in." Riko stepped aside. The girl's face lit up like a sparkler and she scurried in. Her eyes darted excitedly across the gym, taking in everything with a sense of nostalgia. "I didn't catch your name." Riko reminded her, a hand placed on her shoulder (or attempted to).

The girl jolted and turned around. "Oh! My name is Hinamori Sango, Aida-San. I'll need to interview you as well!" The thought of her job seemed to calm her down. An uncharacteristic flush painted Riko's cheeks.

"M-me?"

"Of course! What's a team without a couch!" Not wishing to allow room for more embarrassment, Riko set her eyes on her collapsed team. She gestured for Sango to hold her clipboard, which she accepted, and took a deep breath. Whistle once more poised at her mouth, she let out a massive burst of air! The whistle rang in their ears as all the boys sprang up in a single file, each standing rim rod straight. "

Alright, listen up! We're all taking a break," A group sigh of relief. "But," Nervous gulping. "We will all be interviewed by this girl, Hinamori-San." She finished her speech with a gesture towards Sango. Noticing the attention on her, Sango let out a little wave.

"Hello."

Raising an eyebrow, Hyuuga spoke up. "What's this about?" Sango took this as her cue and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, I am here on behalf of the newspaper club's new sports article. I'm here to write a small column on the basketball team and if my editor enjoys it, it will become a regular addition!" She rattled off the words mechanically, as if she'd been practicing them all day.

Kiyoshi stepped up, an exhausted but happy smile on his face. "Well, I'm fine with it. But I'm sure you'd much prefer if we didn't smell so foul, don't you agree?"

"Sure sure! I'll just interview Aida-San for now." Sango acquiesced. Riko dismissed the boys to the showers and then took a seat on the bleachers next to Sango.

"Is this your first interview, Aida-San?" The large girl started, pulling out a notepad. Riko squirmed, suddenly feeling shy.

"Yeah..."

Sango nodded and continued. "I'll just ask a few questions, please answer them honestly or tell me if I'm prying." Her words were encouraging and gentle, a clear request to reprimand her if needed. A nod from Riko. "Now, what made you begin coaching the team."

"Their seriousness for winning." She stated, completely sure.

"Ah, I've heard that you can't stand those who give up, correct?" The magenta haired girl's tone of voice held subtle admiration.

"Exactly! The thought of not even putting up a fight just gets me riled up!" The fire in Riko's eyes burned bright. The questions went on in a similar matter from there.

Meanwhile, in the showers, the boys were discussing the situation. "I don't see what's the big deal." Kuroko stated, not looking up from washing himself. In the other stall, Izuki hummed his agreement.

"She looks perfectly fine."

Kagami, however was not pleased. "Why are we just now learning about this newspaper?" He grumbled under his breath.

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were discussing it by themselves in hushed tones, but from their expressions, it was obvious that Kiyoshi was going to allow this to happen.

"It's perfectly harmless." And with that, the discussion was closed. After a while, they'd filed our of the showers once more.

Sango and Riko sat conversing, the slighter girl obviously leading the conversation. Every other word brought forth a small nod from Sango. The slight blush on her face had both Kagami and Hyuuga raising a curious eyebrow. The two had it off well, if the smiles on their faces were of any proof. As the team gathered around, the two girls stood up.

"Alright," Riko started, "Who's first!?"

Kiyoshi stepped forward. When he was done, it was Hyuuga and the cycle moved to each boy. Interviews were quick and to the point, ending in a snapshot of the team. Sango never intruded. In fact, she seemed too polite. Too nice. Throughout her interview with Riko, she was steadily growing redder, but with the boys she seemed perfectly fine. Kagami seemed to be the only one who noticed. Sango was stiff as she bowed to the team and took her leave.

"Hey wait," Kiyoshi called after her. She started slightly and turned with an inquiring hum. "We're playing a game against Kaijo tomorrow at this time, if you want to come back." The offer was open, she could refuse if she wanted to.

A grin spread across her lips, "I promise to be here!" And with that she left, Kagami's narrowed eyes following her out.

"Hey, Kagami-kun," Kuroko started, pulling on the hem of Kagami's shirt. "You're taking me for a vanilla shake, right?"

Snapping out of his suspicion, the tall redhead groaned, "Who said anything about that!?" But the small boy looked at him with pleading eyes, pouty lips set into a minute frown.

Taking his eyes off the boy with a defeated groan, Kagami allowed his arm to be pulled as he was lead out by Kuroko.

Walking down the hall, Sango reviewed her notes distractedly. It'd felt great to be on a court again, after her asthma had ruined any chance of her own sports career. She'd definitely be returning. "And maybe," the large girl thought aloud. "Maybe I can speak to Aida-San more!" The thought made her smile as she continued towards the club room.


	2. The Newspaper club?

**Thank you to Tintedlovestory and qwob for your OCs (Nana Ota and Shun Ichirou respectively.) and also thanks to TintedLoveStory for her review. I will try my best to follow your guidance! On to the story- Sheepy Near**

Sango allowed her steps to become giddier as she got closer to the club room. The room was somewhat isolated from the rest of the school, a request made by the president. They needed space to "focus" after all. As she got closer, the sweet smell of chocolate made her hurry her pace. The smell filled the halls, and the few students still milling around could be seen drooling and sniffing the air hungrily. They'd moved away when they saw her though; a bulky 6'1 girl skipping down the halls was a sight to see. Her smile widened into a grin as she made it to the door, sliding it out of her way and allowing the sweet smell to wash around her. "I'm back!"

The club room was a battlefield as always. Large stacks of paper stood to the ceiling on top of computer desks, folders bursting with information and pictures were haphazardly mashed into filing cabinets by the walls, and on the main desk in front of the chalkboard was a buffet of sweets. It was messy, and chaotic, and perfect.

"Welcome back, Sango-chan!" Nana Ota called back, standing proud behind her desk, despite her small stature. Measuring a near 2 feet below Sango's height, Nana was club president and Advice Columnist, and the woman Sango looked up to most in the world.

"How did your interviews go?" Nana continued, handing Sango a piece of chocolate cake and allowing her to sit down. Sweets were always present near Nana, due to her love of baking. The fact that they were in school didn't stop her. Chewing blissfully on the slice of heaven, Sango handed her senior the notes she took. Nana's deep green eyes softened as she took note of Sango's fluttery handwriting and detailed descriptions. Brushing a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, she allowed herself a quiet chuckle. "You really enjoyed talking to Aida-San, huh?"

Sputtering around the cake in her mouth, the large girl flushed. "W-well, um, uhhhh...yes." There was no point in denying it. Smiling softly, Nana pet Sango's head kindly. "You're fine, it's ok." Lips quivering, Sango threw her arms around her president, smothering her face into the smaller woman's stomach. Allowing her Kouhai sometime to sulk, the woman ran her eyes over the notes again.

"Now, I like this. We'll need Madoka for editing though."And as if on cue, two stacks of paper toppled on the other side of the room.

"Gah!" The male trapped under the pile scrambled wildly like a trapped animal. "M-Madame president!" He reached out dramatically, gripping the air.

"Madoka-kun! Be more careful!" Nana cried as she pulled him out. Madoka Ishida was a nervous guy, with messy brunette hair and nervous blue eyes. The fact that he was girlishly thin and had a feminine name didn't help his self esteem much either. He clung desperately to Nana even after he was pulled out. "I'm sorry, Madame President!" He threw himself down to the floor in a bow.

With a sigh, Nana pulled her Kouhai back up, dusting him off. "Listen up, dear. I need you to look over these for okay?" Madoka nodded and grabbed the paper, rushing over to the computer. He set to work with the determination of a soldier, fingers flying over the keyboard. Petting his head, Nana turned back to Sango. She'd finished her cake and was just starting a new piece, when another thought hit her."Oh! Madame president? I was invited to a game tomorrow!" Her eyes were pleading, begging for approval.

"I don't see why you can't go," Nana began. "Take Shun-chan with you, okay?" Sango squealed, wrapping her arms around her president again, nuzzling her cheek. Nana squeezed back, kissing her cheek. "Now go, go!" Nana shooed her away like a mother sending her child to school.

"Thank you, Madame president!" Sango rushed out of the door, knowing exactly where to find her fellow reporter and club member. On the roof, camera in hand, stood Ichirou Shun.

Her lips were pursed in concentration, camera pointed at a bird nearby. Sango crept closer quietly, not wanting startle both creatures. Shun gently pressed down on the button on her camera, a barely audible click showing proof of her success. Her cry of "Yes!" spooked the bird away, but she'd gotten what she needed anyway.

"Nice job, Shun-chan!" Sango exclaimed behind her. Shocked, Shun stumbled and fell backwards into Sango's arms. Shun's pixie cut auburn hair was tousled in fear, her yellow eyes darted back and forth.

"Dammit, Sango-chan!" Her best friend cried.

Sango giggled, righting Shun again. "You wouldn't be mad if I told you I came here with a story.~" She cooed, smile splitting her face.

"Your basketball story broke?" Shun grinned, clasping her friend's hands. She knew of Sango's wanting to be near her favorite sport again, wanting to support her like only a good friend can.

"There's a game tomorrow, and Madame President gave us permission to cover it!" She squealed again. Shun laughed, throwing her arm around Sango's wide waist. Her voice was laid back, but her eyes sparked with excitement. "Let's go get some ice cream."

"Yay!" The two walked off, thoughts of tomorrow and ice cream fueling their smiles.


End file.
